


i'll show you a full course meal tonight

by channies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alrighty Get Ready, Anal Fingering, Begging, Boys In Love, Brat, Bratty Minho, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Definitely fucking, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Safewords, Sensitive Nipples, Smut, Spanking, Spooning, Stress Relief, Subspace, brat tamer, degrading, dom minho, dom woojin, makeout, sub chan, sub changbin, sub minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channies/pseuds/channies
Summary: In which Minho and Woojin fuck their boyfriends good but find themselves still hard after not getting their taste of euphoria. So of course they do the most obvious thing and fuck each other when their babies go to sleep.





	i'll show you a full course meal tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I suck with descriptions. And yes, I named this after one of chan's lyrics in wow.

“M-minnie-”

 

“ _ Hyung _ .” Minho spits back with sass, slowing his pace. His sits completely on Chan’s dick, smirking at the whimpering boy underneath him. “How many times do I have to correct you?”

 

“I-I promise I w-won’t get i-it wrong a-anymo-  _ hyung! _ **”** Chan tries to speak but he’s cut off by his own moans when Minho starts to move again, jerking slightly. 

 

“ _ Please please please please please… _ ” Hands gripping the sheets and his eyes glued shut, Chan begs. Minho feels so good around him, clenching every time he moves down on his cock.

 

Minho runs his soft hands along Chan’s chest, fingers brushing against his nipples and making him whimper. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as affected as Chan was right now, but he has to keep up his calm and dominant persona to be a good dom. For Woojin.

 

He rolls his hips down, looking at Chan tauntingly, “You like how I’m riding you babyboy? How I feel around you?” Minho knows that Chan’s shy, but he locks eyes with him to bring an answer out of him, toying with his nipples.

 

“ _ Yes hyung, ‘s so g-good _ .” Chan pants and moves to grip Minho’s hips. Minho swats his hands away instantly.

 

“No touching.”

 

Chan just pouts and Minho takes a glance to his left where Woojin was fucking Changbin roughly from behind. He raises an eyebrow, questioning Changbin’s treatment. There’s a hand in Changbin’s hair as Woojin grips his ass, causing him to let out choked moans. “ _ J-jinnie- _ ”

 

“Babe?” Minho says to get Woojin’s attention. “Be careful with him okay?”

 

“You know he likes it like this, right Binnie?” Woojin says calmly, even as he’s wrecking the boy in front of him. Minho’s completely ignoring Chan at this point, the only attention he’s getting from him being the movement of his hips. He holds back a moan when Chan grazes his prostate, trying to keep his focus. 

 

When Changbin doesn’t respond to Woojin, Woojin slows down his pace and loosens his grip on his hair. “Baby are you okay? Safe words.”

 

“ _ G-green f-for good, yellow for s-slow d-down ‘n red for s-stop. _ ” He babbles, another tear falling down his cheek. “‘ _ M okay, green. _ ” He says after a long pause.

 

“Told you, he’s just overwhelmed.” Woojin mumbles, continuing before Minho can open his mouth with a retort. “Thanks for checking on him though.”

Minho hums back, leaning down to press kisses against Chan’s chin, still bouncing on him. He knows he’s not going to cum because of the uneven pace he set to tease Chan, but he wants to make sure that Chan feels good.

 

“ _ Hyung, I’m close. _ ”

 

“Are you?” Minho feels Chan twitch inside of him. “How bad do you want it baby?”

 

“ _ R-really b-bad- _ ”

 

“Do you deserve it?” Minho loves making Chan squirm, so the desperation on his sub’s face amuses him.

 

“I’ve been g-good for you Hyung.  _ Please. _ ”

 

“Come, then.” Minho whispers in his ear, letting out a moan when he feels Chan release inside of him, biting his lip to hold in a whimper. 

 

“ _ Ah~ ha-ah h-ha.”  _ Chan lets out short and breathy gasps as Minho helps him through his orgasm, riding him slowly but shakily.

 

“Mmm, good boy.” Minho combs his fingers through Chan’s hair, resisting the urge to smile at the cute but fucked-out look on his face. After a few moments of just Minho laying on Chan’s chest and listening to his heartbeat, he sits up, wincing when Chan brushes against his prostate. That’s when Chan’s half-closed eyes notice Minho’s erection, begging for attention.

 

“Minho, you didn’t come.” Chan yawns, stretching his arms as Minho pulls off of his softened dick. “Here, let me suck you off.” Chan says before attempting to sit up but plopping back down when the exhaustion hits him. “Or you can just fuck my mouth.”

 

“Baby, you’re tired. It’s alright, go to sleep.” Minho giggles, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping the sweat off of Chan’s body. Chan’s cum had seeped out of Minho and onto Chan’s thighs, so he grabs wet wipes to clean him off. Soon afterward, he cuddles against Chan, but not too close because he  _ does _ still have an erection.

 

Minho’s distracted by a loud moan from his side, his head jerking and seeing Changbin’s back arch, Woojin’s hand still in his hair and gripping it tightly. Changbin grabs the sheets as he comes, whines spilling out of his mouth and his body trembling. Tears stream down from his eyes, the boy shaking as Woojin pulls him into an embrace, rubbing his back and whispering compliments into his ear to calm him down. He looks completely wrecked.

 

It’s what he deserves too. A good fuck. Stress relief. Hell, Chan too. They both work hard to produce music for a rising rookie group, they need to be taken care of.

 

Soon, Changbin’s fast asleep and Woojin covers him up with a blanket, walking across the room to get another towel. Minho bites his lip, watching as his oldest boyfriend wipes his face off, sweat running down his body. He hasn’t had Woojin fuck him in a while and it’s slowly getting to him, and it only makes him even harder.

 

When Woojin starts speaking, it drags him out of his lustful daydream, making Minho wipe his eyes because of the liquid gathering on his bottom eyelid. He usually starts to cry when he gets too worked up.

 

“Babe, do you wanna cuddle?” Woojin asks, throwing the towel into the pile made by the other ones. Minho blinks twice before slowly nodding. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, I’ll move Chan to the other bed with Changbin.”

 

They were in a hotel room because the group is on a trip to Japan. Luckily the rooms on either side of them weren’t booked,  _ and _ they got a room with two double beds. It’s like the universe was asking the four of them to fuck.

 

When Woojin carries Chan to the other bed and gently places him next to Changbin, he kisses both of them on the lips with a smile. Even though Changbin and Chan were asleep, they immediately start cuddling, and of course, Minho has to make a comment.

 

“Aw, so cute.” He murmurs, scrolling through his stan Twitter timeline. Apparently, Stays were freaking out over their outfits from the performance at the award show the other day, causing Minho to laugh at some of their tweets.

 

Without him even noticing, Woojin climbs into the bed next to Minho. Suddenly, something pokes his leg and Minho looks up at Woojin suspiciously.

 

It feels a lot like a dick.

 

“Are you still hard?” Minho starts slowly, trying to hide his own erection.

 

“Yeah. Aren’t you too? I didn’t see you come.”

 

“Just a little.” Minho pouts, turning his attention back to his phone. Was he really interested in his phone? Not when a whole Woojin is right next to him. Is he pretending to be uninterested to provoke Woojin? Of course.

 

Minho  _ was _ in the middle of reading a tweet when his phone abruptly leaves his line of vision, his teeth gritting with annoyance and his eyebrows stitched together.

 

Before he can even call Woojin an idiot and make him give his phone back, he’s pinned to the bed, hands above his head.

 

“Wha-?” But his words are cut off when a tongue licks into his mouth, grazing his teeth with a pair of lips trailing after it. Minho gasps, already knowing that it’s Woojin. He can feel himself submitting to him already, not even bothering to put up a fight when the man above him flicks his nipple, making him bend his back into a perfect arch.

 

“It’s adorable how all of you have sensitive nipples.” Woojin whispers with lust when he pulls away, already making his way to Minho’s neck. He licks a long stripe down to his collarbone, sucking a purple mark into the skin. Minho jumps, letting out a hiss and struggling against Woojin’s grip as he attacks his neck.

 

“D-daddy I wanna t-touch you…”

 

“Let me take care of you, baby.” Woojin mumbles into his ear, finally letting go of Minho’s wrists, but not after decorating his neck with hickeys.

 

Minho’s ruined now, breathing hard and his neck slightly stinging. His dick hurts from how hard it is, leaking onto his thighs and bobbing slightly every time he moves. Minho gulps, looking into Woojin’s dark eyes and feeling the full effect of their gaze on him. Woojin just smirks, grabbing Minho and flipping him over, again taking him by surprise.

  
He can feel the ghost of his lips on his back, shocking him every time they press a kiss along his spine, going further and further down until he reaches the dip of his ass. Minho’s breath hitches in anticipation, waiting for Woojin to do  _ something _ .  _ Anything _ .

 

Oh, and Woojin did something, spreading Minho open with his large hands and licking his rim. The whine Minho lets out is something he hopes Chan and Changbin never hear, because it was  _ pathetic _ .

 

“W-wooj-jin-” Minho shudders.

 

Suddenly the pleasure stops, giving Minho the urge to grab Woojin’s hair and push his face into his ass again. Of course, that wouldn’t happen because the other is stronger than him  _ and _ it would result in him getting spanked as a punishment.

 

“What’s my title baby.”

 

“D-daddy.”

 

“Stop forgetting it.”

 

And then those lips press against Minho’s rim again, a tongue being added to the mix and slightly entering his hole. Minho’s scream is muffled by the pillow underneath him, the boy pressing his face into it even further when a lubed finger thrusts into him, his hips pushing back against it. He’s still slightly loose from riding Chan earlier, so it didn’t hurt. It was just  _ very _ surprising.

 

He should’ve seen it coming if he were to be honest. Woojin likes surprises. He likes seeing the shocked look on the face of whoever he’s about to fuck. He likes taking  _ advantage _ of that surprise as well. Which is exactly why Minho didn’t think that Woojin was going to shove two  _ more _ fingers in. 

 

“B-baby p-please I n-need m-more-” Minho begs, his words barely coherent, his sobs weakening his ability to speak clearly. Woojin silently obeys, adding the fourth finger and speeding up the pace.

 

Minho’s scream is muffled by the pillow but it’s not as quiet as he wants it to be. Panic surges through him when he turns his head and sees Chan slightly shift on the other bed. He feels so full, but he doesn’t want his subs to see him in this state, begging and moaning for Woojin.

 

“Babe, stop.”

 

“Why?” Woojin asks as he brushes against Minho’s prostate, feeling him tighten around his fingers and knowing that if Minho really wanted to stop, he’d use the safeword.

 

“I- um-”

 

“No valid reason?” Woojin retorts haughtily, grabbing one of Minho’s ass cheeks roughly before delivering a strong slap across it that echoes through the room.

 

“Ah~” Minho yelps, the slap jarring him. “D-daddy stop, it’s t-too loud.” 

 

“Oh I see, you don’t want them to hear you like this? Interesting.” Woojin’s mumbles with amusement, his lips dangerously close to Minho’s ear with his fingers still curling down inside of him. “But I want you to be loud.” He states darkly with a bite on Minho’s ear.

 

After a few more thrusts, Minho can feel that familiar feeling in his stomach. As much as he wants to come, he doesn’t want to come like  _ this _ .

 

“Put your dick in me already, I’m stretched enou- ah-” Minho starts off with an attitude but gets cut off when Woojin presses against his sensitive spot for the hundredth time.

 

“Don’t get mouthy with me babyboy.”

 

“I want you to fuck me, stop playing around.” Minho seethes. Gosh he’s so sexually frustrated. He just wants Woojin to pound him already but he’s taking too long.

 

But Woojin stops his movements altogether.

 

Minho gasps when those fingers slip out of him. He expects a dick to replace them but no, the bed shifts as Woojin steps off of it, already on his way to the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower, go to sleep.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You’re fucking irritating. You already know how I am, so why in the hell are you trying to provoke me?”

 

“I-I-” A hand grabs Minho’s face, the grip on his cheeks harsh and unrelenting. Woojin notices the way that Minho’s gaze drifts down South and forces his head up, making sure that he keeps his fierce eyes glued to Minho’s tearful ones.

 

“You don’t get what you want by being a brat. I’ll fuck you when you want to behave, but not tonight.”

 

“W-wai-”

 

“You wasted my time.” Woojin interrupts before releasing Minho and letting him fall onto the bed, turning around with no remorse.

 

Ouch. While his words sting like hell, they just turn him on even more. And he knows that Woojin doesn’t seriously mean them. Well, that’s what he thinks, Minho isn’t completely sure.

 

But what Minho’s completely sure of is that he really wants to get fucked into the mattress and he only wants Woojin to do it. And while he’s very prideful… shit, he really can’t let Woojin go that easily.

 

He really never thought that he’d do something like this. He knows that he’s a brat. He  _ thought _ that he could get whatever he wants with no effort. This is a  _ huge _ hit to his ego, but he’ll do anything to get filled up with Woojin.

 

“Daddy please fuck me. Please.” Minho says, his knees against the rough carpet and his arms wrapped around Woojin’s legs. “I-I’ll behave.”

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Woojin says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I’m begging you. I need your cock in me. I’m desperate Jinnie,  _ please _ .” Minho whines, a pout on his lips.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Woojin scoffs, ready to pry Minho off of him. “You did this last time.”

 

“I’ll be good for you. I’ll listen to you and I-I’ll do whatever you want me to.” He nuzzles his face against the head of Woojin’s dick, noting the hitch in the older’s breath.

 

“I need you.” Minho lets out a choked sob, his face wet with tears and his entire body quivering. He didn’t even know that he got himself worked up like this. All he has on his mind is that he  _ really _ wants Woojin to make love to him.

 

“Fuck…” Woojin sighs, finally giving in and biting his lip. Leaning down, he pulls the sobbing Minho off of his legs and into his arms, carefully walking to the bed and placing him down.

 

“‘M s-so sorry.” Minho mumbles quietly, softly grabbing at Woojin’s arms. Woojin repeatedly tells him that it’s okay now, that he forgives him. Minho can feel himself slipping, the euphoric feeling taking over his entire being. He just hopes Woojin can sense it too. It’s been a while.

 

“Color, baby?”

 

“G-green.” Minho stumbles over his words, only able to focus on the way Woojin’s looking at him.

 

“Wrap your legs around me love.”

 

“Wha-?” Minho slurs, his chest rising and falling slowly, a lazy smile on his face. He can’t really remember what Woojin said. Oh, now he’s truly gone.

 

“Are you okay?” Woojin asks worriedly, massaging his thigh with his thumb.

 

“Hm?” He takes a moment to comprehend what Woojin said before smiling and responding. “Yes daddy, ‘m fine. I feel really good.” Minho stops speaking and giggles, his head falling back against the pillow. “Want your cock.”

 

Woojin hums in agreement, slightly smiling at Minho’s flushed face. He leans down to claim his lips, his tongue grazing the inside of his cheek before intertwining it with the boy’s underneath him. A gasp leaves his lips, fingertips grazing along Woojin’s sides. It makes him even needier, legs wrapping around Woojin’s hips and their dicks rubbing against each other.

 

Minho squirms, “‘M r-ready now.”

 

“You’re so beautiful Minho, you know that?” Woojin mutters, kissing Minho’s sensitive neck to distract him as he slides into him slowly, his hands grip on his hip tight as he opens Minho up.

 

“ _ Ah- hah- _ ” Minho’s eyes roll back, hands now on Woojin’s back and clawing at it. All Woojin did was bottom out, but his length feels so good pulsing inside of him. He’s bigger and thicker than Chan, so it takes a bit longer to adjust.

 

“You okay lovely?” Woojin whispers, planting a kiss on his nose. Minho laughs, his mind clouded. “You’re so pretty.”

 

“Mmm.” Minho cocks his head. “How?”

 

“The way your eyes are glazed over and shining.” He rolls his hips into Minho. “Your lips.” A kiss. “The way you moan and beg for me.” Woojin slams into him.

 

“Ah! Yes yes yes yes yes-” Minho cries out, forgetting that Chan and Changbin are even in the room. He unwraps his legs and widens them to give Woojin more freedom to move, his thighs trembling along with his lips, hands shaking when Woojin skillfully pushes into him again. Even deeper now, snapping quickly but at a slow pace overall.

 

“Is it good?” 

 

“R-really g-good, a-amazing.” He babbles, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“Good.”

 

“Fuck, d-daddy.” There are the tears again, making him choke out a moan as Woojin speeds up and forcing him to grab onto the sheets to keep his sanity.

 

“How naughty…” Woojin whispers seductively, delivering an especially hard thrust.

 

“‘M sorry,” Minho’s eyes widen in shock. “Won’t d-do it a-again.”

 

“It’s okay baby. Let’s me know that I’m doing a good job, right? Curse as loud as you want for me.”

 

Minho hisses and lets out another moan when his prostate gets hit, the pleasure overcoming his senses. Woojin can tell that Minho hasn’t noticed the other two awake and watching them quietly, slight surprise and lust on their faces. Minho never lets them see him like this.

 

Minho notices soon enough though and hides his face, whining with humiliation and pleasure when Woojin pulls on his nipple.

 

“G-go back t-to sleep.” But his words don’t sound forceful at all, Woojin’s head nuzzled in his neck and sucking even more hickeys there. Fuck, he’ll never recover from this. They have a show tomorrow too, this was probably the worst time to do this, but it’s too late now.

 

Chan and Changbin continue to watch, ignoring Minho’s order and cuddling each other. Minho would coo at the act of affection if he didn’t feel so embarrassed.

 

“You’re so cute like this hyung.” Changbin giggles tiredly, his hands clasped around Chan’s.

 

Minho just sighs as he’s pounded into again, crying softly and his limbs weakening. He can’t get over how good it feels with Woojin’s hand on his hip as he thrusts into him, his toned chest glistening with sweat and his lustful face hovering over his own and biting his lip every time Minho lets out a noise. He hates how good Woojin is with eye contact, just this one gaze is doing so much to him, their noses almost touching from how close they are to each other.

 

“H-hyung I’m c-close. Shit, s-so close.” He manages to say through the fog in his brain, feeling Woojin peck his lips.

 

“You’re doing so well for me baby. So good. You’re amazing.” Woojin praises, making Minho smile with a glow on his face.

 

“Am I?”

 

“Very. Come for me.” 

 

Minho squeezes his eyes shut when Woojin’s words send him over the edge, his hips jerking and thrusting against Woojin’s. It’s euphoric, a high that he’s never experienced and it’s making him feel  _ so _ good. The drag of Woojin inside of him and the way he slides back out with only his head still inside before thrusting back into him is something he wants to relish in. It’s been so long since they’ve last fucked and he’d be lying if he said that this wasn’t something he’s been looking forward to.

 

His mouth falls open and a broken moan slips out of it as he’s fucked through his orgasm, feeling Woojin’s gasps against his skin as he comes inside, hips stuttering as he slides all the way in easily.

 

“D-daddy-” Minho pants, arms embracing Woojin as he relaxes on top of him, both of them breathing heavily and enjoying the post-orgasm high. He can feel a rapid heartbeat against his chest, his own heartbeat matching with Woojin’s, who’s resting his head in the crook of his neck.

 

“Baby…”

 

“Hm?” Minho hums after a few moments, his mind still in a haze.

 

“Give me a kiss.” And Minho happily obeys, grinning up at Woojin sleepily and pulling him into a lazy kiss, their lips moving fluidly. His boyfriend’s lips are wet and so are his, sucking on one another’s as Woojin gently pulls out of him. Minho whimpers but continues to kiss him, biting down on Woojin’s lip and bringing him down closer, if it was even possible. His hands run down Woojin’s body, a leg wrapped around him and a single spare tear falling down his face. When they finally separate he’s left breathless.

 

“Wooj…”

 

“I love you, you know that right?”

 

Minho beams, “I love you too baby.” Woojin smiles, noticing that Minho’s no longer in subspace. He takes a moment to admire his boyfriend, his heart full and happy.

 

He reluctantly starts to sit up, “I’m gonna start the bath okay? Stay here and rest your body, cutie.” Of course, Minho objects.

 

“No, I wanna cuddle. We’ll shower in the morning.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Woojin cocks his head.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“At least let me wipe you off,” Woojin says, already grabbing the wipes by the bed. “They may be a little cold love.”

 

He begins by wiping off his chest and his face before eventually wiping almost his entire body. Woojin then wipes Minho’s cum off of him and throws all of the used wipes away. Reaching into Minho’s and his own suitcase, he grabs underwear and t-shirts for the both of them. Getting Minho dressed was a bit of a struggle, but he manages to do it. The pink t-shirt doesn’t even reach the halfway point of his thigh, which makes him look even cuter. After getting dressed, Woojin lies down next to a half-conscious Minho, pulling him up to his chest.

 

“Thank you Wooj.” Minho whispers after a few minutes, his thoughts still running through his head.

 

“Why?” Woojin asks huskily, his hand on Minho’s thigh and subconsciously rubbing it.

 

“For taking care of me, Binnie and Channie. You work really hard.”

 

Woojin smiles at the compliment, taking Minho’s hand in his. “I love you guys, I like taking care of you. We  _ are _ dating.”

 

“True.” Minho answers, slowly drifting to sleep, but not before feeling the light kiss pressed to his cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing subspace so! I hope I wrote it correctly, I spent some time researching it.


End file.
